


Вместе

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Они вместе уже три месяца. Вместе...Фанфик написан на Зимнюю битву фандомов 2013 для команды WTF Sherlock BBC





	Вместе

Они вместе уже три месяца. Вместе...

Громкое слово, учитывая, что вместе их не видел никто и никогда. За исключением милой девушки Антеи и личного шофера Майкрофта, но можно считать, что никто, так как эти двое, похоже, совершенно не интересовались, почему босс присылает машину за инспектором каждую пятницу.

Это были их пятницы.

Даже Шерлок с его дедукцией ни разу не высказал предположений о связи своего брата и Грега. Значит не знал. Ну, по крайней мере, Грег так думал. Потому что Шерлок не промолчал бы, обязательно прокомментировал со свойственной ему язвительностью какой-нибудь засос на шее у Лестрейда, если бы вдруг его обнаружил.

Но Шерлок молчал.

А Майкрофт не оставлял засосов. Но Грегу иногда хотелось, чтобы оставлял. Чтобы однажды любовник потерял контроль и оттрахал жестко и стремительно, не снимая одежды, прямо на рабочем столе, не сдерживая стонов и криков, яростно впиваясь ногтями в бедра Грега, чтобы наутро остались следы и синяки.

Но этого не было.

Майкрофт очень редко изъявлял желание быть сверху. Почти никогда.  
И отдавался он немного лениво, расслабленно, словно секс был для него отдыхом. Он двигался навстречу плавно, а то и вовсе просто лежал, позволяя делать с ним что угодно, в самых немыслимых позах. Он был потрясающе гибок, как ни странно. И Грегу это тоже нравилось.

Очередная пятница.

Майкрофт откинулся на подушки, раскинув длинные ноги, покрытые рыжими волосками, прикрыл глаза, полностью растворяясь под ласками Грега. Губа прикушена, ни единого лишнего вздоха. Словно они у него расписаны.  
Грег усмехается, легко поглаживая еще мягкий член любовника, зарывается пальцами в волоски в паху.

Майкрофт великолепен. Грегу нравится смотреть, как тот млеет от его прикосновений, как наливается возбуждением его член. У Грега не так разителен контраст между спокойным и возбужденным состоянием, и он даже немного завидует. Если бы у него член увеличивался в таком же соотношении! О, это было бы невероятно.

Но Майкрофт обычно шутит, что при таком раскладе он в жизни бы под него не лег. А то потом ему сложно было бы сидеть. Большой член, конечно, повод для гордости, но в сексе это не имеет значения. О, как бы не так! Грег с удовольствием принял бы еще больше, но Майкрофт не так часто балует его и тем, что есть.

Пальцы плавно оглаживают мошонку, а потом пробираются ниже. Майкрофт довольно выдыхает, подставляясь под них, в надежде на скорое проникновение.

Грег медлит, поглаживая вход по кругу, а потом, передумав, возвращается к уже вставшему члену, проводит ладонью, обнажая головку. Наклоняется к уху Майкрофта, прикусывает мочку и жарко шепчет, буквально сходя с ума от желания.

– Твоя очередь потеть сегодня.

Майкрофт что-то мычит, толкаясь в сжимающую руку.

– Трахни меня... жестко... – Грег слегка ошалел от собственных слов, выдавая, наконец, свои тайные желания, и сам на секунду их пугаясь.

Майкрофт открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Во взгляде читается удивление и, вот это внезапно, азарт. Он поворачивается на бок, притягивая Грега к себе.

– Жестко? – прямой взгляд в глаза.

– Да... – у Грега перехватывает дыхание, словно он несется с обрыва.

И Майкрофт накрывает его губы горячим, властным поцелуем.

Наутро Грег не может вспомнить, в какой момент он оказался на четвереньках, упираясь руками в изголовье кровати, зато четко помнит, как срывался на крик его голос, и как вторил ему в унисон Майкрофт, вгоняя в него свой член с ошеломляющей скоростью.

Но он был счастлив, на его бедрах расцветали синяки и царапины, а некоторое время даже перевернуться было больно, не то что сидеть.

Они кончили друг за другом. Сначала Грег захрипел, бессильно падая на руки, сотрясаемый волной оргазма, а следом и Майкрофт с гортанным криком вошел до основания, удерживая, не давая пошевелиться, и выплеснулся в него. Грег чувствовал, как пульсирует в нем большой член, и сжимал мышцы вокруг, не отпуская.

А после, засыпая на груди Майкрофта, он улыбался. И, даже не видя, понимал, что Майкрофт тоже улыбается.

Вместе.


End file.
